


Scrapbooking

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disneyland, M/M, Scrapbooks, Tumblr Prompt, abravelittletoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where did you find a Mickey sticker?" Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"A Mickey sticker isn’t hard to find." Stiles waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, as if one could make them appear by sheer force of will. "A picture of you smiling though… Allison took more of us, but this one…" He tapped on the picture of them in front of the Mad Tea Party. "You look so fucking happy." His hand moved to Derek’s hair, combing through it. "Was it because I was tracing ‘I want you’ on your palm, you pervert?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbooking

By the time Derek made his way home it was late and he was feeling exhausted, but he couldn’t help noticing the weird smell in the apartment.

"Hey, I’m back! Everything smells of glue, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Mmm? Making this! Come! See! Marvel!" Stiles called from the couch waving a scrapbook over his head.

Derek collapsed next to him and took it out of his hands. “Is that…? Where did these come from?”

"Allison sent over a box of my stuff. I’d forgotten it over there when I moved out. Write your name next to mine!" He handed him a pen.

"Where did you find a Mickey sticker?" Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"A Mickey sticker isn’t hard to find." Stiles waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, as if one could make them appear by sheer force of will. "A picture of you smiling though… Allison took more of us, but this one…" He tapped on the picture of them in front of the Mad Tea Party. "You look so fucking happy." His hand moved to Derek’s hair, combing through it. "Was it because I was tracing ‘I want you’ on your palm you pervert?" He gently tugged.

Derek smiled.

"It was the first time you held my hand."

"No it wasn’t! We held hands all the time! That day even! You almost broke my fingers by the time Big Thunder Mountain was over. You could have mentioned you were scared of heights, before we arranged a whole trip to Disneyland by the way."

"I’m not afraid of heights." he sniffed. "I have a healthy fear of hurtling down a narrow track at a million miles an hour. And it was.”

He reached over and laced their fingers together. “It was the first time you initiated contact in public. I remember because I was worried you didn’t like me that much.”

"What?"

"I mean the only reason I came along was because Danny had dropped out. You had been planning it for months and you only asked me as a backup."

"Hey, it was a big secret! Allison didn’t trust you!"

"Yeah, but she somehow trusted you to keep a secret from Scott! I’m still kind of impressed you managed to keep your mouth shut about a surprise birthday trip."

"Shut up. I can keep a secret! It almost killed me, but these lips?" he pointed to his mouth. "Sealed shut!"

"Not in my experience." Derek said, with a content hum, his fingers sliding under Stiles’ T-shirt to trace small circles on his lower back. "Where is this one from? I don’t remember seeing it before.”

"Oh, Allison was taking a picture of Scott buying a hot dog. We were in the background." He looked around and picked up a cut up photo. "I cropped us out."

Derek looked at the picture and chuckled. “I’m glad there is a picture of you being drunk off your ass in Disneyland.”

"I wasn’t drunk, I was being adorable."

"Groping me and singing ‘Be a Man’ at the top of your voice is adorable?"

"I don’t remember you minding at the time!" Stiles said, sniffing.

"What about your rambles of your grand plan to break into the underground tunnels and explore so you could find the…" he shook his head and grinned. "Super special secrets?"

"I had a plan. It was brilliant. All you kept saying was ‘security is going to catch us Stiles’ and ‘there are no aliens living down there Stiles’. So much negativity for such a cute face."

Derek laughed. “And don’t forget my hot body.”

"Asshole." Stiles smirked, swatting his arm.

"Do you want us to go next time we have a break from work? Maybe smuggle in some miniature drinks from the airplane again?" Derek said bringing him closer.

"You sure you can handle Big Thunder Mountain a second time?" Stiles said, sitting in his lap.

"Only if you hold my hand." Derek murmured, kissing his neck.


End file.
